A Satyr's Fantasy
by johntaco
Summary: Grover falls in love with Percy's feet.


#Edit: Right this is how you edit? Anyways I never put this.

I based this fic off of Rick Riordan's work cause he's awsome all hail the hypno toad.

One summer's night after the Titan War, Grover, Percy, Annabeth, and Juniper were down at the lake relaxing. It was almost midnight and Percy and Annabeth were debating whether or not they should go swimming before the harpies came to eat them. Grover, however, was not paying much attention to their conversation because he was too busy trying to avoid splinters as he massaged Juniper's rough, bark-like feet.

Grover mumbled curse as another splinter pierced his hand. As he stopped to remove it, he caught sight of his two friends, Percy had finally gotten tired of Annabeth's insistence that they were the breaking the rules and had started to take his shoes off. As Grover watched, Percy took off his blue socks to reveal a pale foot. Illuminated by the moonlight, Grover could see the soft curve, the slender digits, and the smooth flesh of Percy's foot. The image was burned into his mind as Percy shot into the water.

The harpies chased them around for an hour afterwards forcing the group of friends to part ways. Percy and Annabeth returned to their cabins, Juniper went back to her tree, and the Lord of the Wild returned to his sanctuary to sleep.

Grover lay down on his bed of soft grass and dreamed of tin cans and enchiladas when the son of Poseidon popped into his dreams. Percy was wearing his Camp Half Blood t- shirt and jeans rolled up to his knees, his bare feet exposed. Grover, who was about to eat the biggest enchilada in the world, dropped his food and stared in amazement at his friend's feet. Having grown up around other satyrs and wood nymphs, he had very little experience with feet that weren't hooves or made out of wood. Compared to them, Percy's feet looked so small and soft.

Grover glanced between his food and Percy, uncertain of what to do. He decided, despite the odd feeling in his stomach, to cross the distance between him and his friend. When Grover had seen his friend's feet, he had a sudden arousal.

Percy sat down and waved his feet back and forth in the air all the while smiling at Grover. His toes were spread out so that each small plump digit was shown. Grover couldn't help but start to flush as his friend's feet where displayed. His loincloth tightened. Grover knelt down and took the son of Poseidon's foot into his hand. It was soft and white as cotton. Percy smiled and lifted his foot to the satyr's face, continuing to wave it back and forth. The satyr's mind went numb as he inhaled his friend's foot. It smelled of the ocean breeze.

Grover took the foot in both his hands and gently licked the tip of his big toe. He nibbled on the end, causing Percy to pull away, but Grover caught hold of his friend's leg and pulled his foot back. The satyr ran his tongue through his friend's toes licking the inside of each nub tasting the demigod's foot. The smell of it was making Grover mad with lust.

A flushed Percy giggled as Grover's tongue ran across his foot down to the soles. The satyr stopped his licking and took both of his friend's feet and pushed them against the inside of his thighs. Percy rubbed his feet over the loincloth that was usually covered by fur. Before Percy could get his foot where Grover wanted him most, Grover was awaken by a wood nymph servant whose job was to awaken Grover before sun up to do his Cloven of Elders duties.

Throughout the day's work of making sure the wood nymphs and water nymphs got along and that the seekers got assignments to find other demigods, he couldn't help but daydream about his best friend.

When Grover had finished with his work, he started to head down to the cabins when he ran across Percy practicing his sword technique in the clearing.

"Hey," Percy said as he saw his friend walking toward him. "I had this, uh, weird dream last night. " Percy blushed.

Grover eyes widened as he thought of what he had been dreaming and the emotions that could have gone through the empathy link.

"I got to go, Percy, but, uh, we'll talk again later," Grover stammered as he ran off to the Big House.


End file.
